Wake up daddy
by ephiny63
Summary: COMPLETED A Weechester story. Something is killing young father's of young boys and John tries to find out what is happening before it takes him from his boys. Dean 7 and Sam 3, Why won't their daddy wake up? ANGST and upset toddlers
1. Chapter 1

WAKE UP DADDY!

Another Weechester story, this came to me the other night when it was too hot to sleep, not too sure how long it will be or where it is going, so let's just say it is a work in progress...

Disclaimer: Aint mine, now or ever but I do like playing with little Dean and little Sammy, they are just too cute!!

* * *

Chapter One

'Wake up daddy!' the little boy cried again, 'why won't my daddy wake up?' His plaintive cries filled the eerie silence. The man remained sitting but his eyes wide and unseeing, his skin waxy and grey in colour. The boy shook his father's shoulder again, 'please daddy wake up.'

The room filled with a chilled air and smelled of death the oppressive silence suddenly filled with the buzzing of flies. 'Daddy!'

Loud crashing sounds made the boy jump and scream in fear, his eyes wider than ever as he clutched the body's arm and trembled trying to be brave for his daddy but failing badly.

John looked in the rear vision mirror and watched Dean and Sam sleeping, huddled together in the back of the impala. Sighing heavily he turned the car off and got out stiffly he shuffled into the office of yet another faceless and generic motel. Thankfully, it was the off-season and he managed to get a two bedroom room complete with a kitchenette and full bathroom.

Stifling another yawn John drove the car slowly down the driveway to pull into the park in front of their room, as per usual the one furtherest from the office and roadway.

'Come on boys.' He muttered picking up Dean with one hand and slinging him over his shoulder and then he wrapped his free arm around the baby and cradled him close to his chest. Juggling his two children and the key, he finally managed to unlock the door and stumble inside.

'Daddy?' Dean mumbled sleepily.

'Sh Sweetheart go back to sleep.' John soothed him as he laid Dean in one of the single beds and then placed Sammy between the wall and Dean. The two small boys twisting around each other instinctively as they settled back into their deep sleeps.

Wearily he unloaded the car, set the salt lines and other wards before pouring himself a glass of whiskey, and meandered back to the boy's bedroom. Sitting down on the empty single bed, he watched his babies sleep.

'They are so precious Mary, how can I do this? How can I keep them safe?' Taking another sip of his drink John swallowed the bitter tears and slowly let himself relax enough to lie down on the bed never taking his eyes from Dean and Sam. He dropped the now empty glass on the floor as he fell into a restless slumber.

'Daddy wake up.' Dean shook his father's shoulder again, John called out 'Mary' again and tossed his arm across his body connecting with a small face.

'Daddy?'

'Dean?' John tried to shake off the effects of his nightmare to stare down at his son sprawled on the floor, 'oh God Dean I am so sorry.'

'It's okay Dad, didn't hurt me.' Dean grinned and pulled himself up to sit on the bed next to his father and regarded the man with solemn green eyes. 'Bad dream?'

'Yeah dude but I'm fine so how about you hop back in bed with Sammy?'

'Daddee?' A sleepy little voice came from the other bed, 'Deanie?'

'Sh Sammy it's okay,' John went to the bleary eyed toddler 'He brushed a kiss on his three year old's head, 'it's okay baby.'

'Daddy why were you crying?' Dean stare up at his father, 'you got hurt?'

'No son just tired.'

'Dad you can tell me it's alright.' Dean said his small face solemn as he stared up at his father, too old for a seven year old to be.

'Dean it's okay, just too tired that's all, so how about you snuggle back up with Sammy and get some sleep we have a busy day tomorrow.'

A little hand tugged John's pant leg, looking down the single father stared at the wide-eyed toddler grasping the denim tightly, 'Daddee... nigh, nigh?'

'Ah Sammy you boys wanna sleep with daddy?'

'Nigh, nigh, Daddee.' Sammy nodded, 'wanna 'leep Daddee.'

'Yeah okay if the squirt wants to.' Dean sniffled as he looked at his Dad expectantly a red mark already forming on his fine cheekbone. With a wave of remorse flooding through him John picked his two sons up and carried them into the main bedroom and popped them onto the bigger bed, tucking them under the comforter he kissed both of them on the forehead and turned the light off, stalking through the darkened rooms, moving like a silent shadow John checked the salt lines and charms on all of the windows and the door, dragged his jeans off and dropped them on the floor on the way to the bedroom. Sliding effortlessly into the bed he covered his children with a protective arm and fell into a deep dreamless sleep.

Tiny hands patted his eyes and pulled at his nose, followed by high pitched giggles, 'nnn gggnn.' He mumbled and went to turn his face away when he felt the weight plop onto his chest and tiny fingers made their way into his mouth and continued their assault on his nose.

'Dad-Dad-Dad-Daddee.' Sammy chanted happily trying to wake his father up. Dean was already up and watching cartoons, not interested in playing with his little brother just yet so he sent him back to wake Dad up.

'S-Sammy?'

'Daddee wake up, wan' beakfas' Sammy leaned over and gave his father a sloppy kiss, 'Deanie meanie.' He added with a pout.

'Oh he is, is he?' John laughed picking up the toddler he carried him out to join his brother in front of the television. 'So why are you a meanie Dean?'

'Me? Dad I'm shocked I tell ya!' Dean smirked without taking his eyes off the television, 'transformers Dad.'

'Ah okay well keep an eye on your brother while I get breakfast and then I want some quiet to do some research.'

'Okkies Dad.' Dean nodded his head distractedly until Sam walked up behind him and pulled his ears hard.

'Ride De, ride.' Sammy's sloppy kiss ended with dribble running down the back of Dean's neck.

'Eww Sammy!' Dean pulled his brother off him and proceeded to pin the little boy to the floor, 'so gross Sammy.'

'De funnee.' Sammy squealed.

'Boys keep it down to a dull roar.' John called from the kitchenette as he poured his coffee, 'cereal ready.'

'Charms.' Sammy declared wriggling free from Dean's tight grip he ran to the kitchen, 'charms.'

'Yep kiddo charms.' John piled up a few of his larger books for Sam to sit up at the table easier and waited for Dean to pull himself away from the television long enough to eat.

'So Dad what we chasin' now?'

'I am chasing a spirit you are chasing or rather looking after your brother.'

'Dad.'

'No Dad me Dean, you know the rules you're just too young to come on a hunt yet.'

'But Dad...'

'No buts now we're gonna stay here another night for me to finish my research then we're going on to Pastor Jim's, he's going to take care of the two of you while I get the hunt done.'

'But Dad ... Pastor Jim?'

'No backchat Dean, now finish up your breakfast and get your brother cleaned up we have a busy day today.'

'Yes Sir.' Dean sighed taking his empty cereal bowl to the sink he went back to help Sammy, wiping down his milk and sugar face before lifting him down to the floor, 'bath time Sam.'

'Sammeee.' Sammy said pouting, 'not Sam.'

'Okay, geeze Sammy come on you're all stinky.'

'Am not.'

'Am too an' you're gross.'

'Am not.'

'Am too.'

'Boys.'

'Yes Sir.' Dean sighed again taking Sam by the hand he led him towards the bathroom grumbling under his breath.

Leaving the boys in the children's section of the library John settled himself at a microfiche intent on finding out about the mysterious deaths of fathers of young boys over the last two hundred years. Every twenty-seven years without fail, young fathers have died suddenly of no apparent causes, leaving behind young sons.

'Deanie read.' Sammy plopped a book on Dean's knee and looked at him expectantly, Dean looked down and read the title, 'no way Sammy, I aint reading you Cinderella.'

'Please Deanie?' Sammy pouted slightly his expressive eyes pleading but Dean shook his head firmly and said no.

'Go find something more for boys Sammy.'

'Owkay De.' Sammy picked up his discarded book and went to leave, 'you okkies De?'

'Yeah Sammy.'

'I love you De.' Sammy said emphasising his words with his new actions, pointing to his eyes for I, a heart shape with his puggy fingers and then pointed to Dean for you.

'love you too Sammy now go find a good book.'

'Okkies.' Sam went off humming softly, coming back with a book called_Dino the Dinosaur. _

'That's better Sammy.' Dean grinned making room for Sam on the big beanbag, his little brother's enthusiasm catching and before Dean knew it he was reading a pile of books until Sam nodded off his head leaning against Dean's side and thumb in his mouth.

Dean's stomach rumbled and he realised that it was way past lunch, 'Sammy wake up.' He nudged his brother standing up he gathered his long brother in his arms and went in search for their father. 'Dad?' Dean called out when he saw his father's seat empty, 'Dad?'

'Sh little boy what's wrong?' An elderly lady glared down at him, her half-lens glasses perched on the end of her nose and beady brown eyes that showed no emotions, 'what's wrong with you that you have to make so much noise?'

'I want my Dad.' Dean glared back at the woman, 'and you aint him.'

'Why you...'

'Sorry Ma'am these two are mine,' John said hurrying towards them, 'I just had to copy a few things Dean what's wrong?'

'We're hungry Dad.' Dean scowled angry with both adults, 'an' Sammy's tired.'

'Okay come on we'll go and get some burgers for lunch.' John hurried to pack up his bag and take a sleepy Sam from Dean's arms, 'sorry Ma'am.'

'Well no harm I suppose.' She grumbled heading back towards the book shelves.

'Ol' witch.' Dean turned his scowl up at his father, 'what?'

'Come on kiddo let's get out of here.' John shook his head and tried not to smile too much at his cranky son.

Putting Sam down for his afternoon nap and let Dean settle in front of the cartoons with the Justice League on, John tackled his research once again, sure that he was on to something important.

Ringing Jim Murphy's phone he waited impatiently jiggling his knee and chewing the end of a pencil. 'Jim?'

'John what is it?'

'Change of plans I need to stay here.' John said and then held his breath waiting for the storm to break.

'What did you say John?'

'I need to stay here.'

'What about the boys?'

'They'll be fine...'

'Jonathon Winchester, I cannot believe you just said that.'

'They'll be fine, Dean's got a good head on his shoulders.'

'John he is seven years old, Sammy is only three, you get them in that car of yours and get them here.'

'Look Jim I just wanted to let you know...'

'No John not letting me know nothing, I am not accepting it you are bringing those boys here or I will personally come to you and faithfully kick your ass all the way back to Blue Earth.'

'Pastor Jim Murphy? I am talking to the Pastor aren't I?'

'Don't you sass me John and don't you dare leave those boys in that motel room.'

'Jim what else can I do?'

'Bring them here.'

'And if someone dies while I am wasting time?'

'What kind of time waste will it be if Child Services take them from you?'

'Jim.'

'Listen to me John please they are too young ...'

'Alright we'll leave now and be at the rectory in the morning.' John finally caved, he had a close call with the government trying to take the boys from him not long after Mary's death he was not going to put them through that again.

'Thank you John it'll be for the best.'

John hung up and glanced over at his sons, Sammy curled into a tight ball, his thumb firmly placed in his mouth his other hand twisted in the hem of Dean's shirt. His oldest sitting in front of the television, fixed on the show, his green eyes bright and so much like his mother's. They both resembled their mother in different ways, Dean with his fiery temper and undying loyalty, the love of life and the spray of freckles across his nose. Sammy with his paler green eyes and dimples and her sensitivity. His son a very old soul in a young body.

Shivering slightly he ran his hand through his hair and visibly shook himself, he felt so lethargic, he could easily curl up with Sam and sleep. 'Come on boys we're going.'

'Where Dad?'

'Heading off to Pastor Jim's now, a bit earlier than planned.'

'Okay.' Dean nodded his head and accepted his father's plans without question, he gently shook Sammy awake and then took him into the bedroom to pack.

John shook his head again a headache forming made him feel even tireder if that was possible. Perhaps it was a good idea that he was taking the boys to Jim's earlier, he needs all of his energy to focus on the hunt.

With practiced ease the small family was soon packed and heading down the highway towards Blue Earth Minnesota. Sam dozed lightly in his booster seat, with Dean next to him playing his video game. John stifled another yawn and winced as the headache pounded against the backs of his eyes, making them tear up and sting.

'Dad you okay?' Dean called from the back seat as John's head dropped forward and the car swerved. 'Dad?'

'Huh?' John blinked and managed to right the car before slamming into a tree, shaking he pulled the impala to a stop and rested his aching head against the steering wheel. 'Dean?'

'Yes Sir?'

'You alright? Sammy?'

'We're okay Sir.'

'Good, good we'll get going again soon, not far to go.' John said not knowing whether he was trying to make his son feel better or himself.

An hour out of Blue Earth, John felt worse than ever before, pulling the car over to the side he managed to open his door before he vomited violently. His retches making his body shake with the effort.

'Daddy?' Dean blinked awake and cried out in horror when he saw his unstoppable and unbreakable father throwing up onto the side of the road.

'I'm ... okay ... son.' John swigged from his bottle of water and spat it out, 'you guys alright?'

'Yep.'

'Okay then let's get going.' John forced himself to focus on the road ahead and kept telling himself that it was only an hour to go.

Sammy and Dean started crying when their Dad slumped forward onto the steering wheel, terrified they clutched at each other as the car skidded uncontrollably down the road. 'Daddy!' Dean cried as the car seemed to drive itself straight towards a large tree, instinctively he pulled himself out of his seat belt and covered his little brother with his body just as the car impacted with the tree.

Dean lifted his head and tried to focus on where he was, he could feel Sammy squirming under him, 'Sammy?'

'De got hurt?'

'Ah I'm okay how about you Sammy?'

'Sammeee okay.'

'Dad?' Dean shook his head and looked over at the unmoving form of his father slumped against the steering wheel. 'Dad!'

Scrambling over the seat Dean carefully slipped his little hand under his father's chin and lifted until John's head rested against the back of the seat. 'Daddy?'

'Boys? John?' A familiar voice filtered towards Dean, as he shook his father's arm and kept trying to wake him up.

'Dean? Dean son it's Pastor Jim.' Jim's bearded face appeared on the other side of his Dad giving Dean an overwhelming feeling of relief albeit a short one.

'Wake up Daddy.' Dean cried, 'why won't he wake up?'

'Dean son are you and Sammy okay?'

'Yeah Pastor Jim, but Dad won't wake up.' Dean tried to act strong like his Dad taught him but the sight of his Dad so still and pale, made it so hard for him to be anything.

Sam's sobbing filled the air he wanted his daddy, he wanted to feel safe in his Dad's arms and he was stuck in the seat without anyone holding him. 'De, De, De, want De, want Daddy!'

'Wake up Daddy please.' Dean shook his father's arm again, 'wake up please.'

'Help is on the way Dean.' Pastor Jim tried to reassure the distraught child, moving around the car he carefully opened the back door and unclipped Sam pulling him into his arms. The small child fought the arms holding him at first until he realised who was holding him then he clutched at the cleric and started sobbing again.

'Dean can you climb out?'

'No Sir.'

'Are you hurt? Stuck?'

'No Sir, I'm not leaving my Dad.'

'Oh Dean.'

'No Sir, gotta stay with him, don't leave a man behind Sir.'

'Dean your Dad's gonna be fine.'

'Yes Sir but I'm still not leaving him alone.' Dean turned his head and looked at his father again, gently stroking his face, 'not leaving you daddy.' He whispered, 'please wake up.'

'Help is nearly here Dean.' Jim called to him when he saw the emergency vehicles speeding towards them.

'Daddy you hear that? Help is here.' Dean said patting his father's arm.

'Son? You alright to get out?' A man dressed as a fireman appeared in Dean's line of vision, 'what's your name son?'

'My name's Dean,' Dean stared at the man suspiciously, 'my Dad's name is John.'

'Okay, can you climb out so we can help you Dad?'

'Why won't he wake up?' Dean refused to move and kept his eye contact with the fireman, 'why won't my Dad wake up?'

'Not sure kiddo but we'll find out for you.'

'Wake up daddy please.' Dean whispered, 'the fireman's here.'

Dean felt strong hands grab him from behind and he started to fight and squirm wanting to stay with his father, 'no, no I gotta stay with my Dad.'

'Dean, Sammy needs you.'

Dean stopped struggling and looked over at his little brother's white face and the large tears falling down unheeded. 'Sammy.' He pulled away from the fireman and ran to his baby brother still secure in the Pastor's arms.

'Deanie,' Sammy sobbed, he didn't understand what was happening, daddy was hurt, and the car was hurt and Dean was upset.

'Sh Sammy it's okay, they're gonna get Dad out and he'll be fine.' Dean said taking his brother into his arms, tears shone in his eyes but he refused to shed them, Sammy needs him to be strong.

Both of the boys jumped in fright when they heard the crunching of metal as they pulled the door free and accessed their father, Jim's face paled and he inhaled sharply when he saw them pull John free. The man's skin looked like wax and was a strange grey colour. 'Dad!' Dean cried clutching Sammy to his chest as he lunged forward to be at his father's side. 'Please Dad wake up.' Dean felt the tears fall and didn't care anymore, 'wake up daddy.'

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

**WAKE UP DADDY!**

Another Weechester story, this came to me the other night when it was too hot to sleep, not too sure how long it will be or where it is going, so let's just say it is a work in progress...

**Disclaimer: **Aint mine, now or ever but I do like playing with little Dean and little Sammy, they are just too cute!!

**Author's note:** I have based my version of little Sammy and Dean on my own great-nephews, Connor and his big brother Bailey, the only difference is that there is only two years between them instead of four years and Connor has big blue eyes instead of green but he has those dimples!!!!!!!!!!!! Plus I was able to download the Christmas episode and was inspired by the flashbacks.

**Merry Christmas** to everyone and thank you for all of your support throughout the year I so greatly appreciate it even if I don't reply to all of the reviews. Have a safe and happy holiday filled with Supernatural goodies.

* * *

**Chapter Two**

Dean sat perched on the edge of the bed and watched his brother napping, chewing his lower lip he fingered the bruise on his face and thought about his Dad lying alone in the hospital room. 

'Sammy wake up.' Dean said as he finally made his mind up. 'Wake up Sammy.'

'Wha? De?' Sammy blinked and looked up at his brother's pale face, 'De?'

'Com'n Sammy we're goin' to daddy.' Dean announced quickly dressing his brother and started putting his shoes on him making Sam squirm, 'Deanie!' Sammy gasped between giggles.

'Come on little bro work with me here.' Dean muttered fighting with the three year old's laces, 'we're gotta hurry.'

'Daddee?'

'Yep we're going to Daddy.'

'Kay.' Sammy watched his brother with a wide-eyed stare, small and slender with straight blond hair and sparkling green eyes and the biggest dimples Sammy was already a good looking little boy who could melt anyone's heart with his hang-dog look. He never let his gaze slide from Dean's face, the only hero in the toddler's mind, daddy was daddy but Dean was his hero. The bond between the brothers, forged the night they lost their mother to evil was stronger than any force known. From the time Sam could walk, he followed his brother's every move, when he started to talk he would only have to grunt and Dean knew exactly what he wanted. Seven year old Dean acted more like a mini-soldier at times instead of a little boy, who should be in the second grade making friends and learning to play baseball. Instead, he developed fiercely loyal instincts towards his siblings and his widowed father. With a too old a head on his shoulders Dean kept the little family together, watching out for his baby brother and for his father when his grief threatened to overwhelm him or when the hunts went bad.

'Okkies Sammy come on but we're gotta be quiet.' Dean put his finger to his lips and then took Sam's little hand, 'we're going to see daddy.'

The two small boys crept down the stairs and headed towards the front door when they heard voices in the living room, Dean moved closer to the door intent on hearing what the discussion was before they slipped out.

Jim Murphy ran his hand through his hair for a third time and stared at Bobby Singer a grave look on his face. 'This is worse than we first thought Bobby, how do I tell the boys?'

'What did the doctors say exactly?'

'John's in a coma with little prospect of waking from it, the thing is the injuries he sustained in the accident were minor, shouldn't have even hospitalised him.' Jim sighed and repeated running his hand through his hair unaware of what his own actions, 'he was working on a hunt that he should never have touched to begin with.'

'What?' Bobby's voice sounded strangled and thick with emotion as he thought of those two boys, possible orphans without any reason why.

'Young fathers mysteriously become ill and die, their skin grey and waxy, leaving behind young sons.'

'Oh God Jim.' Bobby sat back and scrubbed his hands over his face and ginger beard. 'What was that dang fool thinking, putting himself in danger like that?'

Dean felt his temper rise when he heard Uncle Bobby call his daddy a fool, but instead of bursting in there to defend his perfect father, he gripped Sammy's hand even tighter and they slipped out the front door unnoticed.

Sam trudged along side his brother quietly watching and taking his cues from Dean, he could feel the anger radiating from him and instinctively at the age of three knew not to press Dean rather let him speak when he was ready.

'How you doin' Sammy?' Dean looked down at his little brother and sighed, Sam had already slipped one of his overall straps over his arm and left it dangling. 'You look like an orphan elf Sammy.' He laughed at the quizzical look on his brother's face.

'what's dat?'

'Nothing, we better hurry up afore daddy wakes and looks for us.' Dean picked Sam up and settled him on his shoulders anchoring him with tight grips on his lower leg.

'Yay Deanie ridee.'

'Hey Sammy sit still or we'll both fall.' Dean felt a bubble of laughter rise through him his brother's antics could always bring him back from his red haze.

They walked happily down the road, the late afternoon sun warm on their backs, coming through the tree tops in dappled patterns. They listened to the birds out singing each other and tried to swat as many insects as they could. Sammy giggled with delight as he watched a squirrel scurried across the path in front of him, 'look De.' He pointed and wriggled to get down, 'wan' down De.'

'Hey, hey careful Sammy.' Dean lowered himself to his knees and let Sam crawl off him safely, laughing at his brother when he tried to imitate the furry creature.

'Deanie?' Sammy stopped playing and turned a solemn face to his hero.

'What is it Sammy?' Dean asked taking Sam's hand, he kept them moving in the direction of the hospital he remembered the way when Jim drove them yesterday to visit their daddy for a few minutes. The pastor thinking that they boys could see their father and say goodbye to him just in case.

'Why pastie Jim mad with daddy?'

'Aw Sammy I dunno, grownups don' make sense.' Dean glanced behind them and then quickened his pace making little Sammy jog alongside of him.

'Deanie too fast.'

'We have to keep going Sammy.' Dean said turning his head once more to look behind them, he couldn't shake the feeling that someone was watching them.

Stumbling on a protruding rock Sam lost his balance and fell on his knees crying out on impact. His lower lip trembling he swallowed his tears and managed to stand up with Dean's help.

'Ah Sammy you okay?' Dean bent down to check the skun knees and tiny stone cuts.

'M'kay Deanie.' Sam sniffled grateful when Dean picked him up and carried him for a while. 'Sammy got owie Deanie.'

'I know Sam.'

'Not Sam it's Sammeee.' Sam corrected his brother as he put his head on Dean's shoulder, 'love you Deanie.'

'Aw Sammy no soppys please.' Dean sighed, hefting his brother's slight weight and hurried his pace again, he still felt the creepy feeling of someone following and watching them. 'Hey Sammy we're here.'

'Here?' Sammy lifted his head and looked at the scary building in front of them.

'Dad's here.' Dean clarified as he put his brother down, 'okkies Sammy you gotta be quiet while we sneak in to Dad's room.'

Sam nodded his head and put his hand in Dean's his look showing just how much he trusted his hero. 'We see daddy?'

'Yeah kiddo.' Taking a deep breath Dean lifted his head, tightened his grip on Sam's hand and walked into the hospital lobby looking as though he belonged there.

'Hey you two kids alright?' A big man in a green uniform stared down at them, Dean put on his most intimidating glare and stood in front of his brother.

'Yeah Sammy just wanted to go for walk, our Mom's having our little sister today.' The lie slid easily from the child's lips, 'we should get goin' before they get all worried an' stuff.'

'Alright you two head straight to the lifts then.' The man shooed them away and watched intently as they went to wait for one of the elevators before returning to his post as security.

As the doors opened Dean ushered Sam into the lift, before turning and waving at the man, safe inside he let out his breath and hit the same button Pastor Jim pressed yesterday.

'Daddy sick?' Sammy looked up at Dean looking so small all of a sudden.

'Yeah pal but I think we're gonna make him feel better.' Dean put his straightest face and biggest smile on his face and strode out of the lift when the doors slid open.

'Oh hey you two.' The nice nurse from their previous visit greeted them as they headed towards their Dad's room, 'where's your uncle?'

'He ah had trouble finding a carpark so he dropped us off out the front, he'll be in soon.' Dean smiled warmly, his own green eyes sparkling with charm.

'Okay, well your Dad's just in there but you have to be very quiet okay.'

'Sure thing Ma'am, thanks.' Dean kept himself between his brother and the nurse as the two boys made their way into the room.

'Poor little tykes.' She sighed shaking her head, 'oh hey Maureen, Mister Winchester's children have just come to visit.' She informed the head nurse.

'Oh little darlings aren't they, that little one looks so old fashioned and his brother is quite a charmer.' Maureen laughed, 'where's the Pastor?'

'Dean said that he was finding a carpark and should be along shortly.'

'Hmm okay thanks Robin, you can take your break now if you like.' Maureen went to the observation window and looked at the two little boys sitting so still and quiet on the edge of their Dad's bed, her heartbreaking for them, 'something's not right.' A frown creasing her forehead the senior nurse went back to her office and picked up the phone.

----------------------------

'Come on Dad you have to wake up.' Dean said gripping his father's large hand tightly, 'Sammy and me need ya.'

'Why daddy's not wakey?' Sam sat on the edge of the bed next to his brother, their legs touching. Every now and then, he went to pick at the scabbing cuts on his knees.

'He will soon Sammy, he will soon.' Dean snapped harshly and then immediately regretted it when he saw the big tears forming in the too-wide eyes of his baby brother. 'Ah Sammy I'm sorry I didn't mean to yell at ya.'

'M'kay Deanie.' Sammy sniffled and cuddled closer to Dean's side.

-------------------------

'Bobby we got a problem.' Jim yelled from the top of the stairs.

'Now what?'

'The boys.'

'Ah shit.' Bobby rushed through the lower levels calling the boys' names but the only answer he received was silence. The shrill ringing of the telephone startled both of the hunters though neither would admit it. The one-sided conversation lasted a few minutes, a very shame-faced pastor Murphy looked over at Bobby, 'well Robert I know where the boys are.'

'So you gonna let me know or keep me hanging?'

'The hospital.'

'What?' Bobby stared open-mouthed at the cleric, part of him admired Dean for having the gumption and the memory to find his way back to his father, but the other part of him wanted to throttle the child for making them worry and to go off without word. 'So guess we're going to the hospital then.'

Jim smiled at his friend and shook his head, 'they are two remarkable boys.'

'Yeah and they are gonna put us all in early graves, the two little eedjits.'

---------------

Maureen greeted the two men with a smile and a warning finger as she beckoned them to the observation window, 'they fell asleep a little while ago and I didn't have the heart to wake them.' She said softly. Bobby and Jim stared into the room both in stunned silence.

Little Sammy sound asleep and curled up next to his father, his blond head planted against John's chest, the big calloused hand cradling him close on the other side of the bed Dean lay with his arm across both his father and brother sound asleep.

'John?'

'He, he woke not long after the boys arrived, only for a few minutes but ... the doctors are stunned.'

'Nothing can stop the force of nature known as the Winchester family.' Bobby shook his head and pushed his cap back on his head before settling it again.

'Thank the Lord.' Jim breathed, 'thank you Maureen.'

'My pleasure Pastor, I thought it was strange that the boys were alone, Dean told the other nurse that you were parking the car.' She laughed, 'see you at church tomorrow.'

'Thanks again Maureen.' Jim said before taking a breath and crept into the hospital room careful not to wake the children.

'Jim all of the other fathers they all died?' Bobby whispered standing next to his friend.

'Yes, there are no records of any of the fathers surviving.'

'So John is still in danger?'

'So are the boys.'

'What do we do?'

'Good question Robert, good question.' Jim watched as John's eyes opened and gazed around with a confused glaze covering them. His skin still ashen grey and his eyes sunken shadowed with black and purple smudges.

'Where?' John ran his tongue over his dry lips and tried to focus his thoughts, glancing down he saw the heads of his two sons still cuddled against him, let out a sigh and went back to sleep.

Bobby eventually went on a coffee run as Jim sat vigil over the small family, curious with the fact that neither the boys or John showed any signs of waking. Lost in his thoughts and random prayers for his adopted family Jim didn't hear the tiny whimper the first time. Shaking himself he sat up straighter and looked at the bed frowning. Perhaps he imagined it when he heard the whimper again. 'Sammy?' Going over to the bed he gently laid a hand on the child's cheek, warm to the touch and damp from tears.

Sammy whimpered again and stirred in his sleep as though he caught in a nightmare, 'what three year old has nightmares?' He wondered.

'Sammy?' Dean's sleepy voice came from the other side of the bed and two blinking eyes appeared. 'Sammy?'

'He's dreaming Dean.' Jim whispered amazed at how Dean could be sound asleep one minute and the next wide awake when it came to his baby brother. Sliding off the bed Dean hurried around to Sammy and rolled his brother into his arms cradling him against his own small chest, sitting in the chair he started rocking Sammy talking to him softly to bring him back from the dreamscape.

Jim glanced up to see John watching the children with curious eyes, 'good to see you awake my friend.' He smiled patting John's large hand, 'you've had some very worried children.'

'My ch-ch-children?' John forced the words out, his voice hoarse and faint.

'Dean and Sammy.' Jim said nodding, 'John are you alright?'

'T-tired.' John said letting his head fall back on the pillows but kept his gaze fixed on the two small boys. 'M-my s-s-s-sons.'

'Dad?' Dean looked up at his father over Sam's head trying to keep his tears back and show how strong he is for his father.

'No, no, no, no, Daddy!' Sammy cried out his eyes snapping open, his little body trembling with his sobs.

'Hey, hey Sammy it's okay daddy's gonna be okay.' Dean tried to sooth his brother, 'look Dad's awake.'

'Daddy?' Sam blinked and hiccoughed, 'daddy wake?'

'Yeah kiddo daddy's awake.' Dean whispered blinking back those blasted tears once again.

'They want daddy, don' let em Deanie.' Sammy yawned and rubbed at his sleep-filled eyes.

'Who Sammy?' Jim crouched down in front of the boys and brushed Sammy's fringe from his face. 'Who wants your daddy?'

'Them.' Sam pointed to a corner of the room but when Jim turned his head, there was no one there, 'my daddy.'

'Sammy?' Dean looked down at his brother, 'you see em?'

'My daddy not them's.'

'Their's Sammy.' Jim automatically tried to correct the small boy's words, for a three year old his vocabulary is already extensive, though he only has to utter one word or a grunt and Dean knows exactly what he wants.

'Daddy.' Sammy squirmed around to look at his father, 'daddy wake.'

Dean lifted Sammy up on the bed, where the three year old quickly scrambled close to his father, 'my daddy.'

Dean turned and glared at the corner, his anger pulsated through the room, 'you're not having him.' He declared keeping himself between his father and the unseen menace.

Bobby stood in the doorway watching the scene unfold in front of him, he turned to look at the corner but saw nothing.

John felt the warm body curl up next to him and felt at peace again, his head filled with heaviness and a fog that blanketed all of his thoughts and memories. His numb body felt strange to him, confused he turned his head to see the two in the corner waiting for him. 'Who?' He whispered, 'who?'

'My daddy.' Sammy declared turning his little body he shielded John's gaze from the intruders, 'my daddy, you go.'

John's breathing hitched as he felt the pull towards the grey veil descending towards him, he so wanted to go but he couldn't. Two little boys needed him, his sons needed him: Sammy and Dean.

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

**WAKE UP DADDY!**

Another Weechester story, this came to me the other night when it was too hot to sleep, not too sure how long it will be or where it is going, so let's just say it is a work in progress...

**Disclaimer:** Aint mine, now or ever but I do like playing with little Dean and little Sammy, they are just too cute!!

* * *

**Chapter three**

'Whatcha called?' Sammy asked refusing to take his eyes from the empty corner, 'why you want my daddy?'

Sammy cocked his head to the side and listened intently, his frown deepening and a tiny growl slipped from his lips. If the situation was not so dangerous for all concerned the cuteness of Sammy's own form of protectiveness would have made the adults laugh, but for now, now they stood in stunned silence watching the one-sided conversation take place in front of them.

'Where's your daddy?' Sam asked climbing down from the bed he toddled over to the corner and stood closer to the spectral visitors. 'My daddy not like that.' He cried out, large tears falling down his tiny cheeks, 'my daddy love me and De.'

'Sammy?' Dean hurried over to support his obviously upset baby brother, 'hey dude it's okay.'

'They want to make daddy go away like their daddy did. De don't let em take daddy.'

'Who are they Sammy?' Jim asked kneeling down in front of the boy, 'do you know their names?'

'Uhhuh, Seb'stian an' Donald.' Sammy nodded keeping his eyes fixed on the child spirits.

'Sebastian?' Jim corrected the pronunciation.

'Yeah that.' Sammy nodded, 'they want daddy to go way like theirs.'

'Sammy I know that this is hard but you are the only one who can see and hear them so I need you to be a big boy and tell me what you can.' Jim said sounding gentle but at the same time very firm.

'Bastian said ... theirs daddy hurt em.' Sammy sniffled turning his big green eyes to look up at his daddy, 'daddy don' hurt De an' me.'

'No he doesn't Sammy.' Dean said wrapping his arm around Sam's shoulders, 'he's a superhero.'

'Yeah, I don' like em De,' Sammy pouted, 'make em go way.'

'I can't see em Sammy.' Dean said staring hard at the corner.

'Bastian is there,' Sammy pointed to the left side, 'he's big like you De.'

'Sebastian is seven then.' Jim muttered, 'how old is Donald Sammy?'

'Free like me.'

'Three Sammy.'

'Yeah free.' Sammy nodded his head solemnly, 'their daddy took em to bad place an' never comes back.' Sam repeated pausing slightly as he listened to Sebastian, 'they send bad daddies way. My daddy not bad, he not!' Sam wriggled out of Dean's arms and went to stand directly in front of the two ghosts, his little fists fixed firmly on his fists, 'go home.'

On the bed John gasped for breath, his bloodshot eyes wide open and fixed on the ceiling as he fought for each life-saving breath. 'No, no, no!' Sammy cried his little face turning red with his temper, 'you don' get my daddy.' Sobbing loudly the toddler ran back to the bed and tried to scramble up the frame, 'wan' my daddy.'

Bobby bent over and helped little Sammy up onto the bed, who threw himself at his father, wrapping his small hands around his neck and his body flush on his father, 'my daddy.'

'Sammy?' Dean cried ignoring his own tears he climbed up onto the bed and cuddled with his brother, the two small boys using their bodies as physical barriers between the ghosts and their intended victim.

A cold wind echoed around the small private room on the intensive care unit, branches scratched the windows outside and in the distance, a dog barked hysterically.

The two hunters stood watching the events unfolding before their horrified eyes, everything slowed down, stretched and distorted in slow motion. Sammy's body hovered above his father, invisible hands pulled at his legs trying to dislodge him, Dean fought to keep his brother close to him, but in the end, Sammy flew bonelessly across the room, slumping into a tiny heap against a wall. Dean snarled and took the same position Sammy was just in protecting their father, trusting Uncles Bobby and Jim to look after Sammy.

His slightly body buffeted as the frenzied attack continued, scratch marks appeared on his arms and face and blood spurted from his nose making him cry out in pain but he still managed to keep hold of his Dad.

Then, just as quickly, as the wind picked up it stopped and the room became enveloped in a thick choking silence. Dean lay over his father's inert body, he gasped for his breath and angry red bruises started to form around his neck.

Jim cradled Sammy close to his chest worried that the small boy was still unconscious. 'Wake up Sammy, come on show me those beautiful green eyes of yours.'

'Sammy?' Dean lifted his head wearily and tried to peer down to where he saw Sammy land, 'is Sammy okay?'

'He's still out of it.' Jim said in response, carefully he stood up and carried the child to the bed, tenderly lying him down next to his father. Brushing a stray lock of blond hair from his face Jim watched Sammy carefully.

'Boys?' John muttered with a hoarse barely audible voice, 'boys gone?'

'Your boys are right here John.' Jim told him, 'they are both here and safe.'

'No, no the boys waiting for me.' John protested coughing harshly, he wanted to push the heavy weight on top of him off and to follow the two ... which two?

'John lie still please,' Jim chided him, 'Sammy's hurt.'

'S-Sammy?' John blinked and then turned his head just enough to look down at the blond head nestled next to him. 'M-Mary's baby?'

'Yes John, Mary's boys, Dean and Sammy.' Jim looked at his friend and shook his head, 'rest John, it'll all get clearer soon.'

'Can you handle here Jim?' Bobby asked his gruff sounding voice breaking the uneasy silence. 'I'm gonna go do some research on Sebastian and Donald.'

'That's fine Bobby.' Jim said.

'Frost.' Sammy whispered just loud enough for Dean to hear him.

'What was that Sammy?' Dean asked not quite sure if he heard him right.

'Them's name ... Frost.' Sam mumbled again, a soft sigh escaped seemingly falling asleep again.

Bobby sat in front of the micro-fiche machine and reread the article, 'well I'll be damned.' He muttered staring at the grainy photograph of two little boys, one with freckles and a charming smile, his dark blond hair slicked back with hair oil. The small white blond boy sat next to him with sad green eyes and the makings of deep dimples. Both boys stared at the camera with sad, haunted looks. The caption underneath the photo simply stated Sebastian and Donald Frost aged seven and three found dead after an extensive search for the brothers. Their bodies discovered in an abandoned farmhouse. An article beneath the captioned photo went on to describe the crime scene, obvious signs of a struggle, both boys had their hands tied behind their backs and bore large finger-shaped bruises around their necks. The article then went on with speculations about a cult's so-called satanic rites and involvement in the disappearance. Witnesses reported the stench of rotten eggs mingling with the smell of blood but there were none found anywhere.

'Well I'll be a son of a ...' Bobby shook his head, two boys, brothers whose father was a hunter, abandoned and murdered. Now they haunt and entrap unsuspecting fathers of brothers who were similar ages to theirs. 'Certainly explains Sammy and Dean getting targeted.'

Quickly he got copies of the articles as well as more information on Nathaniel Frost and his children, Sebastian and Donald; mother Catherine deceased when Donald was six months old in a nursery fire.

Shaking his head Bobby gathered his things together thanked the librarian for all of her help in his research, went by the café and got coffees for himself and Jim and a juice each for the boys as well as a pile of sandwiches and a box of donuts. Piling it all into his truck, he turned and stared down the road feeling as though someone was watching him. he stared intently for a few minutes before getting in the truck and pulling away from the curb. The fine hairs on the back of his neck bristled and he found himself continuously checking the rear vision mirror as he drove back to the hospital.

Sam opened his eyes slowly and immediately searched for Dean's face, heaving a big sigh when his brother came into focus. 'Deanie?'

'Right here kiddo.' Dean smiled, 'you had us worried there Sammy.'

'My head hurt.' Sammy pouted, his lower lip trembling, 'don' like Bastian.'

'I don' too.' Dean said with a conspiratorial wink.

'Sammeee feel funny De.'

'How Sammy?'

'Head hurt, an', an' here.' Sammy pointed to the lower part of his back, 'bad Bastian.'

'Yeah dude bad Sebastian.' Dean said as he leant over Sam to look at his lower back, 'Uncle Jim?'

Jim heard the worried tone to Dean's voice and hurried back to their sides, 'ah Sammy.' The cleric breathed, 'you got a big bruise there sport.'

'Big owie?'

'Yeah Sammy.' Jim nodded, 'I'll see if I can get some children's paracetamol to help with the pain.'

'Whatcha gonna say bout how he got hurt Uncle Jim?' Dean asked his eyes wide with worry and the need for secrecy. _Too old a head on such a young boy_. Jim mused as he went out to find Maureen or Robin. 'I'll just tell them that Sammy rolled off the bed and we didn't quite get to him in time or something like that.'

'I wan' Daddee.' Sammy wailed loudly tired of no one taking anymore notice of his owies. 'I wan' my Daddee.'

'Hey, hey Sammy sh ... you'll wake Dad up.' Dean hurried back to Sam to try and console the small child.

'I wan' Daddee to wake up.' Sammy sobbed pressing his face into his brother's chest, 'I wanna go home Deanie, Sammeee tired.'

'Sh Sammy Uncle Jim's getting' some medicine for ya.'

'Eww don' like medicine.' Sammy sniffed wrinkling his nose.

'Dean?' John whispered his son's name as he watched the two boys, they were so familiar to him, and they brought a smile to his face, _Mary's boys ... My boys_. But if they were his then who were the other boys standing so quietly by the wall wanting him to go with them?

'Here we go.' Pastor Jim smiled as he came back in with Maureen close.

'Oh poor baby, did you hurt your back?' Maureen said as she headed straight to Sammy. The strange lady startled the toddler and he pressed his face closer into Dean. 'So what happened to you little man.'

'Sammeee got owie.' Sam mumbled not meeting her stare, 'Deanie!'

'Sh it's okay Sammy, she's a nurse.'

'She girl.' Sammy sniffed miserably, 'don' like girls.'

'Ah Sammy you got a lot to learn.' Dean said making Jim and Maureen laugh with him causing Sam to get more upset even if he didn't understand why.

'Oh dear, this is a bad bruise.' Maureen said getting a glimpse of Sam's back when he pushed his face against Dean's collarbone and wrapped his arms around his neck. 'We really should have a doctor look at that.'

'No!' Sammy screamed and literally tried to burrow under Dean's clothes, 'no, Docs smelly, yucky.'

'Now Sammy that's not nice.' Jim chided him gently but that only intensified Sam's distress and his grip around Dean's neck.

'Dean ... bring ... here.' John managed to grunt out the words as he tried to ignore the pull to leave. 'S-Sammy.'

'Daddee.' Sammy squealed and put his arms out, 'Deanie Daddee wake.'

Sighing with relief Dean carried his little brother over to the bed and carefully laid him down on his belly next to his father. 'Hey Dad.'

'D-Dean?' John blinked up at his son with a confused look before he shook his head slightly and smiled, 'S-Sammy sh you're okay now.'

'Got owie daddy.' Sam pouted, 'Sammy don' wan' docs.'

'It's okay baby boy.' John said as he let Sam crawl up to cuddle close to his father, 'it's okay daddy's here.'

'Thanks Dad.' Dean said hauling himself up onto the side of the bed, he sat next to his father's legs and was still close enough to watch Sam.

'It's good to see you awake Mister Winchester you've had us worried.' Maureen said as she busied herself taking his vitals, checking the IV lines and monitors then she took a closer peak at Sammy's back while the child slept again. 'I don't think it is anything more than a bad bruise but I really think that you should have someone look at it. Anyway I will leave the children's paracetamol here for him when he wakes up.'

'T-thanks.' John whispered.

Bobby rushed into the room nearly bowling the nurse over, pulling himself up he mumbled a growled apology and ducked his cap over his eyes a little more. With a small smile she nodded her head and left the men to their discussions, she wanted to find a doctor to have a look at Sammy's back.

'Whatcha got Uncle Bobby?' Dean asked his eyes bright at the thought of being included in a hunt properly this time.

'Well for starters, these two little ghosties are the children of a hunter.' Bobby huffed out dropping the food, drinks and papers all in one go on the table. 'They found their little bodies in an abandoned house and suspicion fell firmly at their father's feet. Witnesses at the crime scene reported smelling a foul stench like rotten eggs.'

'Ah no that's not good.' Pastor Jim sighed.

'It gets worse Jim,' Bobby said taking a big breath he looked at his captive audience and let it all out in one hit. 'It seems that Sebastian's and Donald's daddy was a hunter, when they died they were the same ages as Sammy and Dean here, their momma died in a fire when Donald was six months old.'

Sammy lifted his head and glanced over his father's body at the corner where Sebastian and Donald hovered listening intently to what his Uncle Bobby was saying, 'you go way, you go way don' want you.' Sammy declared angrily, 'not taking my daddy.'

Dean instinctively moved to place himself between his family and the ghosts, relying on Sammy to let him know where they are. 'Pastor Jim, Uncle Bobby we can't protect Dad here like this.' He said turning to face the adults, 'they're not gonna let Dad alone here.'

Bobby, Jim and John all turned their heads simultaneously to look at Dean in shock, they were so intent on talking about the problem none of them noticed the change in Sammy's demeanour or where Dean positioned himself. 'Ah say something.' Dean proffered when they said nothing.

Sammy moved around to the side of the bed next to Dean, scrambling over his father, he wanted to find out what the strange kids were doing and how come no one else could see them. 'Where's your daddy?' He asked curiously, 'how come you lone?'

_'Our daddy left us for the bad man,'_ Sebastian replied, _'he didn't want us anymore.'_

'Why?' Sammy asked a tiny frown puckering his forehead as he tried to process what they said.

_'Coz he got sick in the head, they all get sick in the head and then they leave ya all tied up for the mean man to take.'_

'My daddy won'.'

_'Yeah he will, just like em all they leave ya alone for the mean man.'_

'No, no you aint taking my daddy,' Sammy screamed, 'my daddy love me.'

'What is it Sammy?' Bobby hurried over to the distraught little boy, 'what's wrong?'

'They wanna take my daddy, they says my daddy leave me an' Deanie lone.'

'Hey, hey Sammy no one's taking your daddy okay.'

'Bastian said that his daddy got sick in, in here.' Sammy hit the side of his head it all getting too much for the toddler and he sat down with a thud, his thumb sliding into his mouth, 'I wan' my daddy.'

'Hey baby boy come here.' Dean said with a surprising maturity to his voice, 'I'll take ya to daddy.' Dean lifted his brother effortlessly and carried him over to the bed. 'Dad?' Dean stared down at their father who's gaze was fixed on the corner a small smile fixed on his face. 'Hey Dad over here.'

'Huh?' John blinked and pulled his gaze away from Sebastian and Donald. 'Dean?'

'That does it.' Bobby declared, 'Jim where's your holy water.'

'Robert?'

'This is gone on long enough,' Bobby growled, 'give em a good dose and get rid of em for us for a while.'

'Robert?'

'Just do it Jim please.' Bobby went to the door and put his head out to see if the corridor was clear, 'I'll be back in a minute.'

Jim shook his head and went to the corner sprinkling the area liberally with holy water a blessing fell from his lips, as he worked he saw the image of two small boys shimmer into view, their faces distorted with decades of rage and murder. 'Leave us return to your resting places.'

_'Aint never gonna rest Preacher man.'_ Sebastian hissed lashing out he caught the cleric's cheek with his clawed hand, _'shame you aint a daddy preacher I'd enjoy draggin' you to hell.' _

As Jim finished the blessing, the room became ice cold, the wind whipped around them and then the windows flew open and two wisps of smoke escaped.

Bobby jogged back with a wheelchair, he took one look at the open window, the scratched pastor and shell-shocked Winchesters. 'Alright let's get you in this contraption John.' Expertly he withdrew the IV from John's arm, and then the monitors and other medical paraphernalia, nodding to Dean to take Sammy Bobby wrapped his arm around John's chest and braced the ill man as he helped him into the wheelchair, covering his legs with a blanket he made sure that he had everything before placing Sammy on John's knee.

Looking all for a family visiting a sick Dad they strolled down the hallway away from the nurse's station. Bobby grinned a little more when he heard the emergency alarm ringing loudly and the sounds of running nurses. It worked better than he expected it too.

Running the gauntlet through the hospital was not as easy and twice, they had to dodge the security guards but finally they managed to get John outside and tucked into Jim's car speeding back to the rectory.

Two sets of eyes watched the escape, twinkling like stars in the sky they followed intent on finishing what they had already started.

Sammy watched everyone from the safety of his child-seat, safely buckled in he twisted slightly to get a better look of his brother next to him. Daddy sat in the front seat with Bobby driving and pastie Jim was on the other side of Sammy. No one was talking and they all looked so serious. Sammy's little lower lip started to tremble and he slid his thumb into his mouth wanting some sort of comfort. He could feel the two ghosts so close. They were too close to his daddy and it scared little Sammy.

Dean sat at the big kitchen table drinking a glass of icy cold milk, his Dad was upstairs, starting to act creepy but he was there and safe. Sammy seemed quieter than usual but that was okay, he got scared with the spook stuff. Bobby and Pastor Jim worked so hard to find a way of getting rid of the ghosts haunting his Dad.

Sammy's high pitched squeal and crying made Dean jump up spilling his drink, ignoring it he raced towards the sound as his brother's cries got louder and more intense. 'Sammy?' He cried out terrified that the spooky kids had gotten to him.

Skidding to a halt outside the room his Dad was in Dean stood staring in shock, Sammy sat on his but holding a very red cheek with a chubby hand, hiccuping with his sobs.

'Deanie?' Sammy tried to stand up but he kept losing his balance and toppled over again.

'Stay where you are Samuel.' John ordered angrily, 'cry babies stay on the floor where they belong.'

'Dad?'

'Stay out of this Dean, Samuel has to learn to be a big boy and not a cry baby.'

'Dad did you hit Sammy?' Dean asked his gaze kept flickering from his brother to his father unable to grasp the situation.

'Yeah why the brat asked for it,' John sneered, 'he'll get another one if he doesn't stop his freaking crying.'

Dean gasped and ran to his little brother gathering him in his arms just as a heavy blow landed on the back of his head, 'get out of the way Dean, he has to learn not to be a cry baby.'

'He is a baby Dad.' Dean cried out cuddling the toddler to him, 'what is wrong with you?'

'John? What's going on?' Bobby came running into the room after hearing the terrified cries of Sammy. 'Dean get Sammy out of here.'

'No, he stays until he learns to be a good boy and not a sook.' John snarled, 'who are you to tell me how to raise my sons. They are mine not yours.'

'Get a grip John.' Bobby said placing himself between John and the children.

'Get out of my way Singer.'

'No John, Dean get your brother and go.' Bobby said without taking his stare from John's face, distorted with rage, his flesh white with splashes of deep red, his eyes wide and pupils blown in his fury.

'Little bastard should have died, not his mother.' John snarled, 'should just hand him over to old yella eyes and be done with it.'

'Dad?' Dean cried out, confused at his father's sudden and irrational hatred towards Sam. Ready to start defending his baby brother Dean opened his mouth but then clamped it shut again when he heard the tinkling of children's laughter. The Frost brothers. Holding onto his brother tightly Dean ran from the room, taking Sammy to safety before they made their Dad do something stupid.

John blinked and looked up at Bobby his confusion clear on his face, 'Bobby?' he whispered, 'dear God please tell me I didn't...'

'Didn't what John?' Bobby snarled, 'what the freaking hell did you think you were doing?'

'I – I don't know, Sammy was in here playing and chattering away and then the next thing ... you're standing there.'

'Not exactly sure John but you hit Sammy, said that he should have died instead of Mary and said that you ... John you said you wanted to give him to the demon.'

'No, no I can't have ...'

'John what happened?'

'I was fine, actually enjoying playing with him again then it just went black.'

'Dad? Uncle Bobby?' Dean's voice came from the doorway.

'It's alright Dean son, I am so sorry.' John wept openly when he saw his eldest flinch away from him. 'Dean?'

'You hit Sammy Dad, you hit me when I got between you.' Dean said his voice low and steady, 'you wanted Sammy dead, he's only three Dad.'

'Dean ... I – I don't know what to say to you.' John faltered still unable to accept the fact that he put this fear into his sons.

'The Frost brothers were here.' Dean said changing the subject suddenly, 'I could hear them laughing but couldn't see em.'

'When Dean?' Bobby asked turning his full attention to the seven year old.

'When Dad hurt Sammy and tried to hurt me.' Dean said gazing at his feet, 'sorry Dad.'

'Dean there is nothing for you to be sorry for.' John looked at his eldest son and realised just how much he relied on such a young boy, 'I should be saying sorry to you.'

'Nah Dad I was the one who should have been watching Sammy, I should have made sure that he didn't upset you.'

'Sammy ... Sammy never upset me Dean, I don't know what happened but it's not Sammy's fault believe me.' John ran his hands over his face and heaved a heart-wrenching sigh, 'where is your brother now?'

'With Pastor Jim, he's putting an ice pack on Sammy's cheek.'

'Ice pack?' John all but whispered the question.

'Yeah Dad, Sammy's face is bruised right down the side.' Dean said still not trusting his Dad enough to go to him.

'Dean son ... I ... I want you to keep Sammy away from me for a while.' He said, 'especially if those boys are here.'

'Dad.'

'No Dean don't argue with me.' John said shuddering violently, this time he could feel the impotent anger rising in him, 'go Dean get out of here now.'

'Dad?'

'Now Dean.' John snarled, 'or you a cry baby too just like your brother?'

'Dad?'

'Get out of here Dean.' Bobby said pushing the boy towards the door, 'go and protect your brother.'

'Sammy?' Dean breathed and without another glance at his father, he turned on his heels and sprinted away.

'Now John it's just you and me.' Bobby said as he closed the door behind him. 'And I aint no baby or small boy.'

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

**WAKE UP DADDY!**

Another Weechester story, this came to me the other night when it was too hot to sleep, not too sure how long it will be or where it is going, so let's just say it is a work in progress...

**Disclaimer:** Aint mine, now or ever but I do like playing with little Dean and little Sammy, they are just too cute!!

Author's Note: I'm back! Had to take a little forced Internet breather while I changed providers and had some trouble with the modems and stuff, on the upside like I said I'm back!!! hehehe

* * *

**Chapter Four**

Dean took Sam out onto the veranda, sitting him down on the top step, he inspected his baby brother's cheek before brushing the tears away.

'What's wrong with Daddee?' Sam asked snuggling back into Dean's side.

'He's sick Sammy he doesn't know what he's saying or doing.' Dean said staring out at the garden unable to look down at Sammy's mournful eyes.

'The bad boys hurt daddy,' Sammy stated, 'they hurted daddy an' then they laughed.'

'It's gonna be okay Sammy, you'll see, daddy will get better an' he'll make the bad boys go home.'

'Deanie?'

'Yeah Sammy?'

'Why did Daddee call me a bad word?' Sammy's breathing hitched and he clutched at the back of Dean's shirt, 'he mad at me?'

'No Sammy, Dad just doesn't know what he's saying at the moment.'

'Oh, okay, Deanie?'

'Yeah Sammy?'

'What bast … bastad mean?'

'Okay Sammy don't you say that word again and well it is a naughty word an' Dad didn't mean it.'

'But what is it?'

'A baby without a daddy.'

'But why daddy say that? Sammeee got daddy.'

'That's what I mean Sammy dad well he's not doing too good an' he doesn' know what he's saying.'

'Did Daddy hurt De?'

'Nah I got a hard head.'

'Sowree Deanie.'

'Hey whatcha sayin' sorry for bud?'

'Daddy hit you not me.' Sammy whispered sadly sounding far older than a three year old. Dean turned around to stare at his brother in shock, how could Sammy know or even understand what their father meant to do.

'Don't you worry bout it Sammy, Pastor Jim and uncle Bobby will fix daddy and make him better.'

'Sammee happy you here Deanie.'

'I'm happy too.' Dean cuddled Sam closer and the two boys sat in companionable silence watching the sun setting behind the woods and mountains.

'Pretty sky.' Sammy whispered in awe as he watched the bright reds and fade to pink.

'Yeah pretty sky,' Dean looked down at his sleepy brother, the bruise stark against the toddler's pale face. 'You hungry Sammy?'

'Yep, my tummy talking too,' Sammy giggled as his stomach gurgled on cue.

'Come on let's go get some dinner then kiddo.'

-------------------------

John sat by the window watching the boys playing in the early morning light, he had laid awake all night thinking about what had happened, his heart shattered when he found out that he had hit Sammy, his baby and then Dean when he tried to protect his brother. Protect him from their own father.

Shaking his head to clear it he swallowed down on the tears and self-loathing he had to pull it together for the boys, his boys.

'Time to go, go to the bad place.' A young boy's voice came from behind him turning around John stared at the ghosts of the two brothers. 'You have to finish it.'

'Finish what?'

'You know, all bad daddies go to the bad place and finish it.'

'No, no I can't, I can't leave my boys.' John said wincing at the rushing sound in his head.

'You have to go or they will come to take you.' Sebastian said, 'Then you can't save them.'

'Go now.' Donald said shaking his head sadly, 'you gonna hurt em.'

'No, no I'm their father I will never hurt them.'

'Too late for that.' Sebastian said, 'all daddies hurt their boys.'

'Go now.'

'No, no tell me who hurt you boys I can help you.'

'No, we want you to come with us an' then you won' hurt em.' Sebastian said holding his hand out to John to take.

'Scat brats.' A cold adult voice hissed making the spirits turn in fear.

'We told you to go.' Sebastian cried out, 'too late now.'

'Why? What's going on?' John asked raking his gaze over the new arrival. A large man stood behind the two boys, his face distorted with decades of death and violence, his eyes hollow and dull but it was the sneer that captivated John's attention.

Sebastian and Donald faded away both sobbing loudly, they tried to get a new daddy and help the other boys but it was too late and now John was turning into the monster too.

---------------------------

John limped down the stairs and paused listening for sounds of life, he heard Jim on the phone in his office, but Bobby was no where inside. Smiling coldly John made his way outside to where the boys played happily. A muffled curse came from the rear of the rectory, Bobby must be working on the impala; this was going better than John could imagine.

'Dean, Sammy front and centre boys.' He called his sons after watching them rough-house on the front lawn.

'Hey dad you feeling better?' Dean asked running up to his hero.

'Yeah sure am son,' John crouched down to look at his youngest hiding behind Dean, 'Sammy?'

'Daddee better?'

'Yeah daddy's lot better.' John put his arms out and waited for Sammy to run into them, 'how would you boys like to go and get some ice cream with your old man?'

'Sure dad but shouldn't we tell Pastor Jim?' Dean asked turning to go back inside.

'Already told him I'm taking you out and not to worry.' John smiled and opened the car door, 'jump in sport.'

Minutes later, he had the boys strapped into their seats, with the impala still out of commission, Jim put Sammy's car seat in his car in case they had to go anywhere, making it easier for John without even realising it.

'Okay boys here we go.' John said staring at the two children in the rear vision mirror before putting the car into reverse and swung out of the yard. 'Hold tight boys.'

'This isn' the way to the ice cream shop dad.' Dean said ten minutes later as they sped down an old stretch of road, 'dad what's goin' on?'

'Sit back and shut the hell up.' John snarled, 'don't make me stop the car Dean.'

'Dad?' Dean cried out, his fear surging through him when he saw the strange dull look in his father's eyes as their gazes locked in the small mirror.

Sammy sensing something was wrong, started to whimper and hold his arms out to Dean.

'Shut him up or I will.' John snapped, 'squawking little bastard.'

'Daddy didn't mean to yell Sammy.' Dean tried to sooth his brother, but Sammy kept sobbing, 'sh Sammy it's alright.'

'I said shut up.' John wrenched the wheel hard and pulled the car over to the shoulder of the road. Getting out he stalked to the back passenger side door and pulled it open, 'I told you to shut him up.' John said cuffing Dean hard on the side of his head before reaching over to the terrified toddler, 'stop crying now you little brat.' Gripping Sammy's shoulders, he shook him hard bouncing his head against the back of the seat before slapping him hard, 'no more noise from either of you.'

Slamming the door John started to pace along the side of the car muttering to himself, while Dean desperately tried to calm Sammy down. Terrified himself Dean had to fight back his own tears, he had never seen his dad so angry before or try to hurt them so badly. Sammy sat dazed in his seat, blood trickling from his nose, large tears fell down his face but he never made a sound.

The driver's side door banging made Dean jump, risking a glance he watched his father put the car into gear and drive off as though nothing had happened, he didn't even look at his children, instead he acted as though they were already gone.

--------------------------

Jim sighed heavily and hung the phone up, it was never easy counselling the grieving members of the family of someone who recently passed, especially when the deceased was a good friend and parishioner.

Slowly he climbed the staircase to check on John before rounding the boys up for breakfast, hopefully his old friend was feeling better.

'John?' He called out knocking on the bathroom door when he found the bedroom empty, an empty pit forming in the bottom of his stomach as he rushed back downstairs, 'John you down here?'

'What's the fuss about Jim?' Bobby asked wiping his oily hands on an old rag.

'Have you seen John?'

'Nope haven't, actually come to think of it haven't seen the boys for a while either.' Bobby scratched his beard and then stared at his friend in horror, 'you don't think he's done anything do you?'

The two hunters ran outside searching for the missing Winchesters, 'he took your car Jim.'

'That has Sammy's seat in it.' Jim sat on the veranda step suddenly feeling very old and tired, 'why John?'

'He's gone to the bad place.' A boy's voice whispered in his ear, spinning around Jim stared at the flickering forms of two little boys, 'we tried to get him to come with us before it was too late.'

'Too late for what?'

'Too late, now he's a monster too.'

'Bad man.' The little one echoed his brother, 'monster too.'

'Where did he go?' Jim asked trying to stay calm and not scare the children away.

'Bad place.' Sebastian looked at the adults as though they should know where to go.

'Where your daddy took you?' Bobby asked, he could not believe he was talking to a ghost.

'Yep, the bad place where the monsters come to eat kids.'

'Monsters?'

'Yep we wanted him to come with us and be our daddy so he wouldn't hurt his kids, but now he's a bad man.'

-----------------------

John stopped the car and got out of the car without looking in the backseat, he had to make sure that everything was perfect. Stumbling into the crumbling building John looked around, shaking his head to try and rid himself of the rushing sound in his head, he could hear the sound of Sammy crying from the car. Mary's baby was crying, 'where am I?' he looked around in shock at the dilapidated building. With tears, building in his eyes and confusion wracking his conscious John staggered back to the car. 'Boys?'

'Don't hurt us please Dad we'll be good.' Dean said shifting to place himself between John and Sammy's car seat.

'I-I'm not going to ... I don't understand where are we?' John blinked as the tears started to fall, he could see the fear etched across his seven year old's face but it was the haunted and dull look in Sammy's normally expressive eyes, his thumb firmly fixed in his mouth and his other hand twisted in the back of Dean's shirt. They were literally terrified of him.

'I-I'm gonna take you back to Jim's house.' John said his hands shaking so much he couldn't open the door. 'Dean can you open the door for me?'

'Dad?' Dean sat back and protected Sammy even more, 'I – I dunno Dad.'

'Dean I said to open the door now!' John yelled slamming his fist into the window, 'don't you sass me boy.'

'Daddee?' Sammy screamed in terror 'not Daddee.'

'Sammy?' Dean looked around at his brother squirming and trying to get free of his child-seat restraints.

'Not Daddee, bad man.' Sammy wailed, 'hurts Deanie.'

'Ah Sammy.' Dean started to undo the restraints to let Sammy out hoping that the two boys could escape out of the other side of the car when the window shattered and sprayed the brothers with glass. Sammy's terrified screams amplified as he watched Dean getting dragged through the window and thrown onto the ground. 'Deanie!'

For a few moments he couldn't hear or see anything and then John's contorted face appeared in the broken window, a crooked cruel smile formed on his face as he unlocked the door and went to grab the squirming toddler, 'come to daddy.'

'No, no, no!' Sammy screamed and hit at his father with tiny fists. Laughing John pulled him free of the seat and tossed him on the ground next to Dean. 'Little spitfire aint ya Sammy!'

'Deanie!'

'Deanie can't help ya.' John sneered roughly holding the little boy down while he tied his hands, 'Deanie all tied up just like you.'

'Don't like you, want Daddee!'

'Shut the hell up you little freak, I'm your father and there aint nothing you can do about it.'

Sammy stared wide-eyed at the man who gripped his shoulders and hoisted him into the air and over his shoulder before grabbing hold of Dean's arm dragging the groggy child behind him.

John dropped Sammy on the floor and then pushed Dean at his brother, 'you two stay put move an' you won't know what hit ya.' He growled before moving away from them.

Dean squeezed his eyes shut for a moment until the dizziness passed and then he looked down at Sammy, worried when he saw the glassy unfocused stare and a little face whiter than snow. His little chest heaved as he gasped for air through his open mouth. 'Sammy, hey little dude you with me?'

'De?' Sammy pushed Dean's nickname out through gasps for air, 'don' feel good De.'

'Hang in there Sammy, I bet uncle Bobby and pastor Jim are lookin for us right now, they'll know how to fix daddy.'

'Not Daddee, Daddee gone.' Sammy's slight frame started to shake as shock started to set in, 'Sammee not ... De bad boys.'

'Huh? What you mean the Frost brothers are here?'

'Uhhuh they are over there an' they're tied up too.'

'What else can you see Sammy?' Dean asked trying to keep the child focused on anything else than their father and his ritual preparations.

'Bad man inside Daddee, he tied em up, an make em cry.'

'Sammy?'

'They want Daddee to be their Daddee coz their Daddee is a bad, bad man.'

'Ah Sammy.'

'Feel bad De.'

'Hang in there little dude for me okay?'

'Owkay De.' Sammy nodded his head and then leant in against Dean's side, his breathes coming in faster shorter gasps.

John marked out the circle and then the symbols moving in a trance like state he showed no awareness of the children or the ghosts watching him with terror-filled gazes. Satisfied he stood up and went to the bag he found nestled against a broken wall, without knowing how it got there or who placed it there. Pulling out the ingredients he mixed them into an old chalice with grotesque carvings around the outside then with a cold sneer on his face, he turned to face the boys a small sharp knife held in his hand.

------------------

Jim turned to look at Bobby as he drove down the road, he noticed his old friend's white knuckles as he squeezed the steering wheel. 'Robert?'

'Yeah Preacher?'

'Are you alright to drive?'

'Fine and freaking dandy Preacher, you got the stuff ready?'

'Sure do, please Lord let the boys be safe until we get there.'

'Yeah whatever Preacher, anyway we smoke him and salt and burn the bastard and that should then get rid of the brothers right?'

'As far as I can tell while their father continues to haunt fathers and kill their boys, the brothers will try to stop him by taking the fathers before it could happen. So in theory then if we can get rid of him the children will be able to rest easier.'

'So we go in blow daddy dearest to kingdom come and the kids will stop?' Bobby turned a wry grin to Jim, 'ya ever find it to be that easy Preacher?'

'No Robert, no I haven't.' Jim agreed with a slight shrug, 'but we live in hope.'

------------------

'Dad, Daddy please don't do this.' Dean begged as he watched his father swagger closer, his face so distorted that he was becoming someone else completely. 'Leave Sammy alone you monster.' He struggled against the ropes tied expertly around his wrists desperate to help his baby brother. The brother his daddy told him to protect at all costs. 'Sammy!'

John advanced on Sammy with the gleaming blade in his hands, 'shut the hell up kid or it'll be worse for the brat than it could be.'

'Leave him alone Dad.' Dean screamed as he managed to push himself in front of Sam, the blade slicing through his upper arm.

'You little shit.' John snarled but then stopped and smiled gripping Dean's arm tightly he put pressure on the cut making sure he collected the blood pouring out of it. 'Thanks kid.' He pushed Dean away and then turned on Sammy who sat silently staring at their father, blinking owlishly, he made tiny little whimpers as the blade came down on his own arm.

'Leave Sammy lone.' Dean kicked out as hard as he could catching John unawares in the stomach. The possessed man lost his balance and toppled sideways, desperately trying to juggle the chalice so he didn't spill the contents.

'Come on Sammy.' Dean yelled scrambling to his feet he wobbled a little and then gained his equilibrium, grinning at his little brother he encouraged him to get up and run with him. He knew it was awkward for the little tyke running with his hands tied. But determined to keep up with his own super hero Sammy managed to stay upright and to follow his brother into the woods around the building.

Panting heavily they ran deeper into the treed area, tripping as they went the Winchester brothers managed to find a large hollowed out fallen tree, scrambling inside they finally stopped running. 'De okay?'

'Yeah De okay... Sammy okay?'

'Sammee owie.' Sammy tried to hold his arm up but was unable to. Large tears started to roll down his pale cheeks.

'Aw Sammy.' Dean scrunched around until he sat with his back against Sammy's, slowly but surely, he was able to free Sammy's wrists. 'Can you undo mine Sammy? Just like I showed ya.'

Sammy sniffed and nodded as his tiny fingers worked on loosening the knots, 'dere you go De.'

'You're the best little brother Sammy.' Dean smiled trying to hide his own fears to keep his brother from crying anymore.

'Sammee scared De.' Sammy threw himself at his brother and hugged tightly. 'I wanna go home De.'

'I know Sam so do I.'

'Nope, not Sam it Sammee.' Sammy gave Dean a pout and then yawned, 'sleepy.'

'Have a sleep Sammy I'll keep watch.'

---------------------

John stood up and stared around the room, confusion heavy in his mind, he looked down at the bloodied blade still in his hand and the chalice filled with the blood of his sons.

'What have I done?' John cried out sinking to his knees, 'what have I done?'

'John where are the boys?' Jim asked walking slowly towards the big man, 'where are your sons John?'

'What did I do Jim? Tell me what did I do?' John wept unashamedly.

'I need to know where Dean and Sammy are John, are they alright?' Jim asked keeping his voice low and level, his steps steady.

'I-I don't know what ... tell me what I did.'

'John I need you to tell me what happened to Sammy and Dean.'

'They, they went.'

'Went where?'

'Dunno gotta find them.' John got up and swayed before lifting his head a cold smile on his face and he pulled himself up to his own impressive height. 'And you Preacher aint gonna do anything about it.'

'Who are you?' Jim asked 'what is it you want with John and his boys.'

'Oh very good Preacher man but I aint anyone special ... I just got to do some stuff.'

'Like what?'

'Give him what he wants and he leaves me alone.'

Bobby got into position and aimed the shotgun filled with salt-shots directly at John's back, 'sorry dude.' He mumbled as he squeezed the trigger, hitting his target perfectly.

'How is he Jim?'

'Unconscious but alive.' Jim breathed, 'he's alive.'

'The boys?'

'They must have gotten away and are hiding somewhere.'

'That's telling us a lot.' Bobby scratched at his beard, 'better get started with the devil's trap.'

'I'll tie him while you draw it, then we exorcise his ass and go find those two boys.' Jim said already expertly tying John's wrists and ankles tightly.

'Preaching to the choir Pastor.' Bobby grinned marking out the devil's trap, his grin fading when he looked over at the summoning symbols. 'Damn me Jim this is heavy duty demonology.'

'How's the trap going?' Jim asked trying to avoid looking at the unholy symbols instead, he dragged John's heavy body into the centre of the devil's trap.

'Let me out of this.' John roared, 'I have to finish this.'

'Leave John's body.'

'He hungers for the brats, especially for the youngest, they are the tastiest.'

'Why?'

'Coz they are little bastards, all of em. Drag em around searching for the demon who killed their mother when it was always the cry baby's fault. Ya see it shoulda been him not his mother.'

'John you know that it wasn't Sammy's fault.'

'John? He's hiding here like a wimp crying for his babies. Nah I'm the one who makes the deal, makes sure I get the brats for the Master.'

'Leave John now.'

'They will all be given to him, the special children.' The monster hissed twisting John's features into a grotesque mask of evil.

Jim started the exorcism ritual while Bobby stood guard watching for any demon activity around the summoning symbols when he saw the two little ghosts, flickering in and out of sight. Their faces littered with bruises, both had raw hand prints around their throats, their hands tied behind them.

'Ah hell.'

'Please help us.' Sebastian cried. 'Donny and me we gotta find a new daddy to stop em.'

'Hush now, we're gonna help you get passed all of this.'

'How?' Donald asked sniffling, 'I don' like ya.'

'Well kiddo the feeling is mutual you tried to take the daddy of two very special little boys, now that wasn't nice.'

'Yeah well we need him more'n they do.' Sebastian shot back, 'we don' wanna hurt no more.'

'You can rest soon kid, both of ya an' ya don' have to worry bout him hurting ya anymore.' Bobby gripped his shotgun tighter and scowled at the ghosts, he still couldn't believe he was talking to ghosts instead of blowing them to kingdom come.

An unholy roar made Bobby spin around with his gun aimed immediately forgetting the two spirits behind him. His gaze fell on John writhing on the floor in the middle of the devil trap. Blood poured from his ears and nose while the possessing spirit tried to remain bound to him. 'You're killing me.' John screamed but Jim continued speaking the Latin words with perfect enunciation, his eyes fixed on the possessed man.

Bobby felt the cold descending and turned to stare around the room but he couldn't see anyone. Once again he turned his attention back to the trap and watched the exorcism when he felt movement rather than saw anything. 'Hurry up preacher.'

Jim finished the chanting and sprinkled the holy water over John's now prone body.

John screamed as his back arched off the ground as though someone yanked his belt up bringing him with it. Then suddenly he fell back to the ground landing with a soft whoosh of air as a shape in the form of a large man floated above John. Broad shouldered with long arms and large hands he lunged at Jim when Bobby's shotgun rang out true catching the ghost in the chest with the salt.

The wind stopped, in fact all sound stopped for a few seconds, until the only sounds heard was the harsh breathing of two men. Sebastian and Donald stood up with their hands free and no marks or bruises on the slight bodies. Holding each others hands they smiled and waved at the two stunned hunters before they disappeared.

'Jim what just happened?' John rolled over onto his side, groaned and laid on his back, 'my, my ... think I broke some ribs.'

'John is that you?' Bobby asked his frown deepening, was it as easy as that?

'Yeah, where's the boys?' John blinked and wiped the blood from his nose, 'what happened to the boys?'

'What do you remember John?' Jim asked still standing on the outside of the devil's trap.

'Everything ... it was like ... it was me but it wasn't I was trapped in here and couldn't stop ... the boys they ran.'

'We have to find them ... John?' Jim looked down at his fallen friend, 'John?' Rushing to his side Jim dropped to his knees and checked John's pulse. 'He's alive but going into shock.'

'Damn me okay I'm gonna see if I can find the boys.'

'Go Bobby I'll see to John.'

TBC


	5. Chapter 5

WAKE UP DADDY!

Another Weechester story, this came to me the other night when it was too hot to sleep, not too sure how long it will be or where it is going, so let's just say it is a work in progress...

Disclaimer: Aint mine, now or ever but I do like playing with little Dean and little Sammy, they are just too cute!!

Chapter five

Bobby walked warily down the partial path, his senses all up and on alert, Dean, even at the tender age of seven knows how to hide unseen, how to hide his tracks and how to look after his brother.

'Dean, Dean it's me Bobby.' He called out periodically, 'it's safe now.' Stopping to take a sip from his canteen Bobby looked up at the early evening sky, he had to find the boys before dark. They had been out in the elements for too long already.

A glistening droplet on a leaf caught the hunter's eye and he studied it for a second before checking the ground around it. With innate care he moved following the minute clues to the boys' position.

'Dean? Boy it's Bobby you're safe now.' He called out again standing near an old hollowed out tree. He could hear sniffling and took a deep breath, 'Dean, Sam? boys it's uncle Bobby.'

'Uncle Bobby?' Dean called out softly, 'I can't wake Sammy up.'

Bobby moved around the log to find the boys huddled together inside the tree. 'Hey Dean.'

'Hey uncle Bobby, why won't Sammy wake up?' Dean asked tearfully, he was tired and sore and so scared, but he wanted to be strong for Sammy and he had to hide his fears and tears.

'Let's have a look okay?' Bobby carefully extricated Sam from Dean's arms and gently probed the little boy for any serious injuries. 'I think he's just exhausted Dean, and scared.' He announced finally.

'He-he's gonna be okay?' Dean whispered not daring to look at Bobby's face he stared down at Sammy.

'Yeah little guy, he's just asleep really deeply. His little body just needs to rest.'

'Wh-when Dad cut us, I thought that ... Sammy's gonna be okay?'

'Yeah the cut needs to be cleaned and seen to just like yours, but you're both gonna be okay.'

'What about the bad man?'

'He's gone Dean, your daddy's gonna be okay.'

'He won't hurt me or Sammy?' Dean glared suspiciously at the man not sure of what to think.

'Nope but he's not too good at the moment and he sure is sorry for what he did to you and Sammy.' Bobby picked both boys up balancing Sam on one shoulder and hooking his arm around Dean had him on his hip on the other side.

Dean thought about what Bobby said, and then looked over at Sam's pale face, 'okay uncle Bobby.' He said lying his head on Bobby's shoulder, he let the man carry him and his brother back hopefully to safety. 'Uncle Bobby?'

'Yeah dude?'

'What about the bad boys?' Dean asked his gaze fixed on Sam, 'what if they come back?'

'They won't Dean, they're at rest now, and the monster is gone.'

'Oh okay.' Dean sighed and continued watching his brother. 'Uncle Bobby?'

'Yeah Dean?'

'Does Dad remember what he did?'

'Yeah he does, but he's really sorry for it. It was the ghost in him that made him do it.'

'Oh okay,' Dean chewed his lower lip trying to decide something when he lifted his head and looked up at Bobby, 'uncle Bobby?'

'Yeah Dean?'

'Sammy said it wasn't Dad, that there was a bad man in Dad.'

'Did he?' Bobby lowered his gaze at Dean and turned his head to look at the tiny boy in his other arm, 'he's a pretty special kid isn't he.'

'Yeah guess so.' Dean yawned and winced when his head started to hurt again. 'm'tired.'

'Not far to go now, Dean?'

'Yeah uncle Bobby?'

'You did good protecting Sammy.'

'Thanks I guess.' Dean mumbled as he fell asleep with his head resting on Bobby's shoulder again.

---------------------

Sammy's nose twitched first, then a chubby little hand came up out of the blankets to scratch it. Then a loud sigh came next, and he rolled over onto his side and scratched his nose again.

Dean grinned and little tickled Sammy's nose with a feather again, watching as his little brother kept trying to scratch the itch away. 'Come on Sammy wake up, I'm bored.' Seven year old Dean moaned dramatically, upping the feather tickling.

'Go way.' Sammy mumbled swiping blindly at the intrusion to his sleep.

'Sammee I got chocolate.' Dean announced, 'come on or miss out.'

'Go way.' Sammy grumbled and rolled over away from the annoying voice and tickling.

'Geeze Sammy wakey, wakey.' Dean tried again. Allowed to sleep in after a restless night of screaming nightmares plaguing both boys, Dean was now wide awake and wanted Sam to wake up too.

'Deanie?' Sammy sniffled his green eyes peeping over the edge of his blanket, 'where Deanie?'

'Where safe back at Pastor Jim's Sammy.' Dean grinned, making his bruises look like warpaint.

'Daddy?'

'He's okay Sammy, he's gonna be okay.'

'We at pastie Jim's?' Sammy asked again, with a thoughtful look on his small face, his eyes so dark they look black rather than their normal bright green.

'What's up Sammy?'

'The bad boys?'

'They went to heaven Sammy, not gonna hurt anyone anymore.'

'Owkay.' Sammy nodded but still had the stormy look on his face, 'don' like the bad boys.'

'Same here Sammy but they're gone and aint gonna hurt Dad again.'

'Deanie?'

'Yeah Sammy?'

'Daddy not bad anymore?'

'Nope squirt he's gonna be okay.'

'Where's daddy?' Sammy asked peering around the room.

'He's in his room.'

'Can ... see daddy?'

'Yeah sure squirt.' Dean helped Sammy down from the bed, still worried when he saw how unsteady Sammy was on his feet. 'You okay there Sammy.'

'M'tired Deanie.'

'Want a piggy-back?'

'Yep puhleaze.' Sammy nodded and climbed onto his brother's back and gave a small giggle as Dean took off careening out of their room and down the hallway to their father's.

'Boys?' John's rumbling voice came from the bed and immediately Sammy stopped giggling and clung to his brother instead.

'Hi Dad.' Dean said soberly letting Sammy down he kept the small boy behind him as they came closer to the bed. John laid resting in the bed, still reeling from the possession and what he did to his sons, and also what he was going to do. He had come so close to sacrificing them, he didn't know if he had it in him to keep going. Until he turned to face the small faces peering at him, one blond boy half-hidden behind another.

'Come on in boys.' John said as soft as possible not wanting to scare the boys anymore. 'Dean? Sammy?'

'You okay there Dad?' Dean asked keeping a protective hand on Sammy's shoulder.

'I'm alright Dean I promise.' John choked back a sob, how could he fix this now?

'Daddy?' Sammy called out from his place behind Dean, 'you kay?'

'Hey Sammy, I'm not going to hurt you or you brother I promise.'

'Bad man gone from daddy.' Sammy announced moving slightly away from Dean to stand next to him, 'don' see bad man no more.'

'You-you saw the bad man?' John asked incredulously.

'Uhhuh Daddee kay now.' Sammy said nodding he looked up at Dean with a small smile on his face, 'daddy kay now.' Sammy's face broke into a large smile and he ran up to jump on the bed, 'miss you daddy.'

'Ah baby daddy misses you too.' John weeps openly as he gathered his small son in his arms, glancing over at his other boy he notices the frown, 'Dean you okay dude?'

'Yeah I guess.' Dean said, 'you sure that?'

'I'm sure Dean.' At that Dean lets out a small cry and jumps up on the bed to join his father and brother in the family hug.

'Wondered what all the fuss was about.' Jim said appearing in the doorway, 'you boys not bothering your Dad?'

'Nope they're not Jim, they're where they are meant to be.' John said smiling through his tears.

------------------

The next day Bobby, Jim and John all sat on Jim's veranda watching the boys playing in the afternoon sunlight, the three men all enjoying each other's company and the antics of the small brothers.

'They're good boys John.' Jim said sipping from his own beer.

'That they are Jim.' John nodded thoughtfully, 'I honestly don't know what I would do if I lost them.'

'Well ya dang eedjit don't lose em.' Bobby groused.

'Maybe they should stay here.' John mused, 'Sammy seems happier.'

'Sammy is happier coz he's got you back John and he's with his brother.' Jim said turning to look at his friend, 'look I am sorry I don't want to ... don't get me wrong John I love those boys dearly but they need one person now and that is their Dad, they've had too many changes and losses already John.'

Dean and Sam giggled as they chased each other through the trees, when Sam stopped and stared into space his head tipped to one side. Dean came to a stop and looked down at his little brother. 'Hey little dude you okay?'

'They're back Dean, they wanna say bye.' Sam said his lower lip trembling, 'I don't want em here Deanie.'

'Tell em bye and to go back.' Dean said placing a steadying hand on Sam's shoulder.

'Deanie says I should say bye, but I want ya to go an' not come back.' Sam pouted and yelled the words angrily at the spirits only he could see.

'Did that make them go Sammy?'

'Nuhhuh they says bye but they wanna stay here.' Sammy looked up at Dean, his little face white with black smudges under his larger than normal eyes, 'make em go way Deanie.'

'Come on Sammy we gotta go back to Dad.' Dean lifted his brother into his arms and carried him away from the spirits.

'Boys what's wrong?' John called instantly worried when he saw Dean running towards them clutching Sammy tightly to him.

'Sammy just saw those boys again.' Dean panted, 'he said that they wanna stay here.'

'Make em go way Daddee.' Sammy cried out from where he had his face squashed against Dean's shoulder. 'Make Sammee feel funny.' He cried out falling limp in Dean's arms.

'Dad!' Dean cried out in fright.

John rushed to his boys and gathered Sam's limp body in his arms, 'Sammy, come on son open your eyes for daddy.'

'John?' Bobby picked Dean up and touched his friend's shoulder, 'let's get the boys inside.'

'Go John ... I think it is time we laid these two boys to rest.' Jim said, 'we can handle it John.'

'I'll take Dean in and come and join you Preacher.' Bobby said solemnly as he hurried after John. Moments later he had deposited Dean on the bed next to his brother, gave John another encouragement and then disappeared outside to help with Jim to go and find the bones of the young Frost brothers, to salt and burn them.

John ran his hand over Sammy's face and tried to rouse him when Dean touched his father's arm and pointed silently to the furtherest corner from them. 'Dad that's em.'

'We want to stay, we want you to be our daddy.' Sebastian called turning his grotesque face towards the Winchesters, 'Donny and me we can be your sons better than them, they don' deserve ya.'

'What did you do to Sammy?' Dean snarled ready to attack the ghosts.

'He's gonna come here with us, an' then Donny can be with ya'll.' Sebastian said smiling wickedly, 'an when Dean comes then I can be with ya'll.'

'Dad ... Sammy ...he's not ...' Dean called to his father tugging at his arm, 'daddy.'

'Oh Gods Sammy.' John checked Sam's breathing and pulse, 'come on damn it Bobby and Jim what the hell you two doing?'

'Come on Sammy you belong here now.' Sebastian called holding his hand out, 'Donny he's all yours.'

'No you don't! You leave my brother alone.' Dean cried out throwing himself over Sammy's lifeless body. 'Ya can't have him.'

John's hand felt for the shotgun next to the bed and pulled it out, keeping himself between his boys and the Frost brothers he took aim, hating to have to aim at a child he looked at the twisted face of the eldest one and then his hesitation was gone and his finger squeezed the trigger. Before anyone could register what happened he had it reloaded and aimed shooting the smaller one.

'Come on boys that's not gonna keep em at bay.' John said gathering Sam into his arms, he grabbed the gun and pushed Dean ahead of him. 'Dean I want you to take your brother and go outside.'

'Dad?' Dean's panicked face took on a whole different shade of white as the same words came back to haunt him. 'No Dad.'

'Do as I say son, take your brother and run outside, don't look back.' John pushed Sammy into Dean's arms, 'please Dean I'll be right behind you.'

Dean looked down at Sammy and then at his father and felt the need to protect his baby brother settle deeper in him. 'Sure Dad.' He turned and ran as fast as he could outside, dropping to his knees he watched the door intently for any sign of his Dad.

Sammy started to whimper in his arms and Dean held him tighter, whispering nonsensical things to keep him calm.

He flinched when he heard the shotgun firing again and then he saw his Dad stagger towards the door, 'Daddy!' he called, 'look out.'

Spinning around wearily John faced the two ghost brothers both wearing horrific and twisted masks on their faces, fire started to engulf them as they rushed towards John.

Minutes later the boys were gone, leaving only a scorch mark on the floor, John skidded to a halt in front of Dean and Sammy and gathered his sons in his arms, ignoring the burns on his hands.

'Daddy? Deanie?' Sammy moaned softly and called out for his family, 'Daddee!'

'Right here Sammy.' John laughed through his tears as he sat the little boy up, 'you okay Sammy?'

'Deanie?'

'Right here squirt.' Dean grinned, 'Dad got rid of em.'

'Oh okkies.' Sammy blinked up at his father, 'kay Daddee?'

'Yes son daddy's okay.'

'Okkies.' Sam frowned and wriggled around until he looked at his father, he regarded him with a solemn look on his face, and then he lifted his hands and cupped his father's face, 'love you Daddee.'

'Love you too baby.' John said thickly.

'Hey squirt what about me?'

'Love you too Deanie.' Sammy grinned launching himself at his brother.

'Sammy you okay?' John asked pulling his sons up onto his knee, 'you tell daddy if you're not feeling okay.'

'Sammee good daddy,' Sammy grinned, 'want a puppy.'

'No puppy Sammy.' John said finally relaxing enough to start laughing at the antics of his youngest, 'and no pouting and pulling that look Sammy I mean it.'

Jim and Bobby joined the small family sitting on the veranda, giving them smiles when they saw how happy and safe they were. 'So the boys are finally at rest.' Jim said.

'Yeah Preacher man did alright.' Bobby laughed, 'he even got the salting right.'

'May I remind you Robert that I was salting and burning when you were still hanging onto your mama's skirts.'

'Daddy can I get a puppy?' Sammy asked again looking at the adults with a glare when they all started to laugh, 'don't not funny.' Sammy pursed his lips and pouted at them, crossing his arms. 'Not funny.'

'Ah Sam yes you are.' Bobby laughed.

'Uncle Bobby!' Sam exclaimed stamping his foot, 'my name is Sammee not Sam.'


End file.
